iceagefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ice Age: The End.
Ice Age: The End is a Upcoming Film in the Ice Age Franchise that is to be released in 2019.It is the 6th and Last Installment in the Franchise.It is also a Sequel to Ice Age: Collison Course. Premise It is a Race Against Time for the Herd when they realize and come to face with the fact that the end is coming.They seek help from the Great Vulture named Gieiza (Ben Kingsley),and he offers to lead them to the "Promised Land" a safe Haven for animals to escape the coming end.Also,a band of Humans invade Snow Valley with the Evil Human Cheif (Gerald Butler) and also,one of his warriors is The Baby who they saved in the First Ice Age.Giezia warns the Herd of what the Final Prohecey will bring: "The Coming Extinction,The Great Volcano melting the lands,The Evil Rhinocerous King taking over the land and having a final battle with the Mammoth God,Aqaurius".The Herd emabarks on their final mission to reach the Promised Land,however,little do they know they are being followed by a Group of Predators known as: The Claws.A Group of Vicious Cave Bears who seek to reach the Promised Land and Destory The Herd,and they are being led by their Evil Leader Bunkar (Mads Mikkelsen).The Herd must make it through Dangerous Lands,fight monsters,and reach the Save Haven.Also along the way,they encounter a Group of Animals who are guides to The Promised Land and will help the Herd reach there,and they are led by a Old Horse Named Hermit.Also,the Herd learns that the Rhinocerous King has his minions out to destroy them: The 4 Monkeys of the Apocalypse who ride on Dire Wolves.It is a Race against time and only the herd can make it. New (and Returning) Characters Cast *Ben Kingsley as Gieiza The Great Vulture.A Wise and Spitrual Vulture who helps to guide the Herd to the Promised Land.Toward the Climax,when the Spirit Bridge breaks,Gieiza sacrifices himself to save the herd,but is later shown to have survived. *Gerald Butler as The Evil Human Cheif (Real Name: Cheif Ross).The Evil Leader of the Human Tribe that invades the Land at the beggening of the Film.The Cheif has a hatred for animals and is out to take down the Herd while also trying to lead his people to the Promised Land.At the end,however,when he sees How one of his warriors is friends to the Herd,he changes and leads his army to the Promised Land in happniess.He is the Teritary Antagonist turned Anti-Hero. *Mads Mikkelsen as Bunkar the Cave Bear.The Evil Leader of The Claws Group,Bunkar is out to destory the Herd so he and his group can make it to the Promised Land and take over.At the Climax,when the Spirit bridge breaks,Bunkar tries to drag the herd down into the Pits with him,but Gieiza stops him.He is the Secondary Antagonist. *Idris Elba as The Rhinocerous King.A Former Mighty Warrior,The Rhinocerous King has grown stronger and became a all mighty and powerful king.He ends up taking over the Land as his own and rules it with a Iron Fist and is the Main Cause for the Extincion and The End coming in the First Place.He also has a very loud and booming voice which can be heard throughout the lands.He also has 4 Minions named The Four Monkeys of the Apocalypse.His Main Goal is to stop the Herd and all the other animal from reaching the Promised Land by destroying it and corrputung the ending world under his command,however,in order for this to happen he must Defeat Aqaurius the Mammoth God.At the end,after the Mammoth God defeats him,The King's powers are destroyed and a bright light engulfs him before he disingrates into nothing.He is the Main Antagonist. *Michael Gambon as Aqaurius.The Mighty Mammoth God and 2nd-in command Ruler of the Promised Land.He is a very wise and Old Mammoth with powers that no one could ever imagine.Also,he has a very funny sense of humour.He roars down to earth to defeat the Rhinocerous King after he sees how the world is ending because of the Mighty Villain.He ends up defeating him and at the end returns to the Promised Land as a Spirit. *John Goodman as Hermit.The Mighty Spirtual Horse who is the leader of the "Saviors".A Group of Animals who are guides to the Promised Land.Hermit is very spirtual and Wise and has a sense of humour such as a song he sings "We are Friends".At the end,him and the saviors lead the herd and make it to The Promised Land, *Steven Carrell as Bouncy.A Wise and Humourous Rabbit and is Hermit's Advisor but he gets on his nerves nearly all the time.Him and Sid become good friends right after meeting. *Kate Winslett as Marry the Opussum.A Very Attractive Opussum who becomes A Love Interest to both Crash and Eddie right after meeting her.And they both try to win her over. *Channing Tatum as Garrett.A Bear who is a former member of the claws group,but escaped them after he saw what they were really doing.He is also short-tempered and likes to scare Bouncy. *Alan Alda as Mr. Hoot.A Old Snowowl who is the "Voice of Reason" for the Saviors and is Hermit's Master. *Jack Black as Frostfoot the Dodo Bird and Zeke.A Annoying Dodo Bird who is the Most annoying one in the saviors group but he has a Good Sense of Humour.He also is the last surviving of his speices.Zeke is one of the only 3 surviving sabers from the first film,but when he and his pack find out about the end,they give up and travel to the Promised Land. *Jennifer Lawrence as Matilda the Sabertooth.She is a Brown Sabertooth tiger who she fears is the last of her speices but after meeting Diego she is relived.She is Hermit's favriote out of the Group. *Kristen Stewart as Janice-A Beautfuil Female Sloth who is a Member of the Saviors Group.Sid also has a Massive Crush on Her.The two end up falling in love right after meeting and even sing a song about it. *Djimon Hounsou as Fire.He is the Leader of the 4 Monkeys of the Apocalypse,and has the Powers to breathe Fire and create other things.He also is the Most evil out of the group.He also has a fire like mohawk.He also is a Orange Red Colored Monkey. *Will Ferrell as Electric Storm.The Most dumbest out of the 4 Monkeys Group,he has the powers of Creating Eletric Storms and Causing Lighting. *Sean Penn as Ice.As the 2nd in command of the Group,Ice has the powers of Creating Ice Storms and Freezing Things.He also has a very rough voice and is a Frost-Covered Monkey. *Kevin Hart as Windgust.A Crazy and Pyshtoic Monkey with the Powers of Creating Wind Storms and creating tornados with his breath,he is easily the most dangerous one in the group. *Dan Akroyd as Jeremiah.The 2nd-in Command of Cheif Ross and is very mean and respects his boss (Most of the Time).At the end,he turns good after seeing the Promised Land. *Benedict Cumberbatch as The Gatekeeper.a Gigantic Snake which guards the Gorge on the path to the Promised Land.The Gatekeeper ends up attacking the Herd and they escape it and Deigo tricks it and it goes off flying into the gorge where it's eaten by a Massive Fish.It is based off Smaug from the Lord Of the Rings in appreance and voice. *Andy Serkis as The Old Man Sloth.A Old Sloth which guards the Bridge of Doom.He at first appears nice to the herd but tricks them and attacks them.And he then reveals his true form,which is a Giant Frog-like monster and he pursues them over the bridge cyring "COME BACK FRIENDS COME BACK!" and they escape him as the Bridge Breaks.He may be based off Gollum. *Mark Ryan as the Stone Warrior.A Giant Warrior made of stone who guards a bridge they must get through to the promised land.However,after they sneak by him he erupts into Lava and pursues them but after they cut the tunnell water line it floods and kills him. *Mark Whalberg as the Guardian.A Great Guardian who guards the Promised Land is very wise and spritual. *Seth Rogen as Bummy-A Fat Warrior who works for the Cheif and likes to get on his nerves every now and then. *Tom Holland as Scarneck.A Vicious Cavebear who is Bunkar's 2nd-in command of the Claws Group.He is also very mean and follows all of his boss's commands. *Alexander Skarsgard as Killer-Bunkar's Nephew and a Very Crazed Bear who is extremley dangerous and probably the most out of the entire group. *Javier Bardem as Ezekiel-A Silent Bear who only makes rough grunting noises and sometimes growls.He is Bunkar's "Pet" so to speak. *Ron Howard as Roshan; The Baby who the herd rescued in the first film and he's now a full-grown Mighty Warrior.When he and the Cheif are halfway to the promised land and the cheif prepares to attack the herd,he tells him to stop as that was the herd that saved him when he was a baby.He then has a emotional moment with the herd as they remember and The Cheif,seeing this,decides to let go his desire to destory the herd,and make it to the promised land. *Alan Tudyk as Lenny.One of the only 3 surviving sabers from the First film,when he and his other pack members see the herd,they deicde to follow them to take revenge,however,when they discover that the end is coming,they give up their motivations and also they travel with all the other animals to the Promised land. *Diedrich bader as Oscar.As one of only 3 surviving sabers from the first film,he seeks revenge on the Herd.But when he finds out about the end,he lets it go and travels with his pack to the Promised Land. *Drew Carey as Domino-A Rowdy Saber who is one who Lenny and the other 3 found.He speaks in a Texan Accent and gets on their nerves. *Clancy Brown as Robbie-A Evil Flying Squirrell who is Scrat's rival and wishes to prevent him from reaching the promised land and to steal his nut.At the end,when scrat is racing across the spirit bridge before it breaks in half,Robbie attacks him and steals the nut,and Scrat prepares to go after him but then realizes if he does he won't make it to the promised land,so he gives it up and makes it into there.Robbie then laughs evilly,screaming that he has won,but just then,a bolt of red lighting strikes him and sends him flying out of the sky and to his death into the pits. *Jay Leno as Fast Tony-A Armadillo from the 2nd movie who's trying to sell diet plans to people heading for the promised land. *Will Arnett as the Lone Gunslinger-A Vulture from the 2nd movie who's plan is to Eat the remains after the extinction.He also refers to Gieza as a "copycat troublemaker".Him and His Flock later attack the Herd on their way to the Promised Land but Gieiza scares them off and The Gunslinger cries "Your friend gieiza may have been able to save you this time,but next time you might not be so lucky!".Later,his flock is seen flying into the promised land. *Peter Cullen as Ground Monster and/Additonal Voices. Original and Returning Cast *Ray Romano as Manny *John Leguizamo as Sid *Denis Leary as Diego *Queen Latifah as Ellie *Keke Palmer as Peaches *Andy DeVine as Julian. *Seann William Scott as Crash *Josh Peck as Eddie. *Jennifer Lopez as Shira *Simon Pegg as Buck *Jessie J as Brooke *Wanda Skyes as Granny *Josh Gad as Louis *Drake as Ethan *Nicki Minaj as Steffie *Heather Morris as Katie *Chris Wedge as Scrat *Karen Disher as Scratte *Randall Thom as Rudy *Frank Welker as Momma Dino,Baby T-Rexes. *Christian Bale as Daniel-A Tall Blue Sloth who lives with The Saviors and has a crush on Brooke.He and Sid become rivals after meeting.He is also The Ex-Boyfriend of Janice and hes mean toward sid.He also calls sid a "Dorkface" and "Loser".At the end,when the spirit bridge breaks,Daniel decides to sacrifice sid to save them,but Sid outsmarts him and throws him off the Bridge instead. *Tyler Perry as Phillip-A Brontosaurus from the Dinosaur World. *Chris Rock as Marcus-A Velociraptor from the Dinosaur World. *Troy Baker as Gary-a Lazy Triceratops from the Dinosaur World. *Alan Tudyk as Milton,and Hungry Velociraptor. *Joy Behar as Eunice. *Eddie Sotelo as Uncle Fungus *Ben Gleib as Marshall. *Liam Neeson as Grandpa Edgar-Sid's Grandpa and Granny's Former Husband. *Aziz Ansari as Squint *Rebel Wilson as Raz *Kunal Nayyar as Gupta *Nick Frost as Flynn *Alain Chabat as Silas. *Dobson (Doesn't speak) *Brad Garrett as Mason-A Giant Wooly Rhinocerous heading for the Promised Land. *Eric Stonestreet as Dudley-a Weasel from the Dinosaur World who is old friends with Buck and helps him to lead The Dinosaurs to the promised land. *Nick Offerman as Gavin *Max Greenfield as Roger *Stepahnie Beatriz as Gertie. *Neil DeGrasse Tyson as Neil Debuck weasel-A Figment Of Buck's Imagination who once again helps him solve a way to stop the coming end. *Richard O'Brien as Big Bill-A Buffalo who joins The Herd along the way. *Stanley Townsend as Malik,a Hedgehog who is friends with Sid *Jeremy Irons as Flightgrab,a Vulture who is part of The Lonegunslinger's Flock. *Edward Norton as Henry,a Chalioctherium heading for The Promised Land. *Eddie Deezen as Trimnation,A Annoying Vulture who is part of The Lonegunslinger's Flock. *Joqauin Phoniex as The Fountain Bear,a Spiritual Bear who lives in The Promised Land. *Jeremy Renner as Jack,a Giant Ape who's traveling with Gutt's Crew to The Promised Land. *Weird Al as Stingy,a Terror Bird who the Herd encounters in Monster Country. *Jerry Seinfield as Grimble,Stingy's Brother and another Terror Bird who lives in Monster Country. *Jude Law as Ian,a Creepy Titanboa who lives in Monster Country. *Daniel Radcliffe as Harry Possum,a Possum who is Crash and Eddie's Cousin and is a parody of Harry Potter. Soundtrack #We Are Family-Sister Sledge. #The Great Vulture-Ben Kingsley #Its The End Of The World-R.E.M. #All I Wanted Is Love-John Leguizamo ft. Sam Smith #The Promised Land Is OURS!-Mads Mikkelsen ft. Alexander Skarsgard,Javier Bardem,and Tom Holland. #King At Last-Idris Elba #I Can't Fight This Feeling Anymore-R.E.O Speedwagon #The Saviors-John Goodman ft. Steve Carrell,Jack Black,Jennifer Lawrence,Channing Tatum,Alan Alda,and Kristen Stewart. #I Have Found The One At Last-John Leguizamo ft. Kristen Stewart. #Into Monster Country-Ben Kingsley ft. Sam Smith. #We Are The Monsters!-KISS #I Will Survive-Demi Lovato. #The Sound Of Silence-Simon & Garkfunkel. #Hunt Them Down!-Gerald Butler ft. Dan Akroyd. #Better Place-Rachel Platten. #Remembrance-Matt Maher. #The Final Countdown-Europe. #Fight Song-Rachel Platten. #The Promised Land-Mark Whalberg ft. Sam Smith. #Bright-Ecosmith. Trivia *This Film has a Running Time of 3hrs and 8 minutes,Making it the longest Film out of all the Others in the Series. *The Film has a lot more action scenes in it,and exciting dialogue,making it more realistic to other Action Movies. *The Promised Land is based off of the Real Place In the Bible,which was the place that was promised to Abraham and His Descendants. *It has a Soundtrack of over 20 songs. *All of The Characters from the Last 5 Movies return in this final film. *The Film has Several Referneces to the Hobbit and Lord of The Rings Films.The Gatekeeper is based on Smaug,and is even voiced by the same person and saying the line "I Am Fire! I Am Death!' and The Old Man Sloth is based off of Gollum. *Gieiza mentions that Monster Country was formed way before the Ice Age Began,mentionting it was formed when the Dawn Of The Earth began thousands of years ago. *Robbie the Squirrel's Voice sounds like a Higher Verison of Mr. Krab's voice,mainly because they are both voiced by the same person. *There was a Deleted Monster who was supposed to appear while they were going through Monster Country,it was a Giant Prehistoric Fish known as The Dunkleosteus,who would attack them at The Ocean Land Bridge they had to cross,however it was cut in the Final Scene. *Bunkar at first appears to be the Main Antagonist,however,this was a Misfortune Campaign to hide The Real Main Villan. *Roshan returns and reunites with The Herd after not seeing them for many years.This creates a emptional moment between them. *The Dinos from the Dino World are seen walking with all the other animals to The Promised Land,and led by Buck. *Dominic resembles a Younger,Goofier,verison of Soto. *Jack Black plays 2 characters: Frostfoot and Zeke. *Sid ends up finally finding the Love of His Life after several desperate attempts. *Gieiza mentions that The Lone Gunslinger and his flock have always hated him for not being like the other Vultures,indicating a past rivarly. *Several Of the Landforms in this film look realistic,such as The Great Volanco and the Spirit Bridge. *The Pits appear to be the gateway to the Eternal Fire Hole,which are below the dropoff of the Massive Black Gorge that the Spirit Bridge is built across. *At the credits,robbie is seen forzen solid inside a Giant Fire Ice Cube,and the Claws are seen there as well. *Although Frostfoot claims to be the last of his speicies,several dodo birds are seen traveling with the other animals to the Promised Land. *The 4 Monkeys Of The Apocalypse are based off of the 4 Horsemen of the Apocalypse. *Ariscrattle is seen in Scrat's Vision of the Coming End,and at the end credits he is seen forzen inside a fire icecube along with Robbie. *When Gieiza is expaining to The Herd at the beggeing of the Film about what will happen during the end,Scratlantis is seen being sucked into the Ocean. *Scrat's Vision of the Coming End after he gets knocked out by Robbie shows The Great Volacno melting everything,Scratte yelling for help before being captured by a Vulture,Ariscrattle and Scratlantis getting sucked into a giant whirlpool of Lava,and finally his acorn being eaten by Robbie who laughs evilly. *Rudy appears to have redeemed and is now friends with Buck. *Each Villain gets a song. Quotes Gieiza: '''My Dear Herd,as you can see the Times are changing,and i have forseen the Horrid Future and What it brings,and i can tell you for certain that we are near the end of times! '''Manny: Are You Certain O Great One? I mean,c'mon we thought that was going down ages ago and it never happened,so how are you so sure that this time it really is the End?! Gieiza: Well my fare mammal,i cannot reveal my real way of seeing it,but i can tell you that The Coming End is going to be called by The Great Rhinocerous King! Hes a Mighty Warrior who's rising to the top on the hidden temple,and hes gonna try to destroy the promised land! Manny: Hidden Temple!?!?!? Where is this at!?!?! 'Giezia: '''Over There! *points* Beside the Great Mountain and hidden behind the bush! He has been there for days,preparing his powers in order to take over! And that is why,my mammals,we must head for the Promised Land,so as to escape his aweful plans before the land is destoryed! Spinoffs Although this is the Last Film of the Series,there will be more spinoffs revolving around certain Characters and their backstorys.After ''Ice Age: The End turned out to be a great success,a spinoff entitiled Deigo: A Saber's Story was scheduled for Release in 2020,while a spinoff about Crazy Sid,entitled The Sid Movie,was stated for a release in 2022.Another Spinoff about the Villanous Soto,entitled Soto: A Saber's Story,is set to be released in November 2024.